


Everybody Decent?

by kt_rose28



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_rose28/pseuds/kt_rose28
Summary: Alternate beginning to 5 x 03 (The Plant). After an eventful start to their morning, David and Patrick decide it’s time to start looking for an apartment together.





	Everybody Decent?

Patrick’s eyes flutter open, as light breaks through the curtains of the bedroom window. The sun makes a welcomed visit, warming his face with the promise of the day ahead. Usually, he needs to wake up before the crack of dawn, to get the store ready for opening. However, after a successful first year of business, David suggested rewarding themselves by taking Mondays off from work. Patrick was initially weary of the idea, not wanting to get ahead of themselves and fall behind at the store. Now, he feels a smile creep across his face, letting himself sink deeper into bed and pull the covers up to his chin. He could get used to this routine.

As he begins to drift back to sleep, he feels David stir next to him. His boyfriend has stayed with him almost every night for the past couple of months, but Patrick still feels a jump in his stomach whenever he wakes up beside him. Mumbling something unintelligible under his breath, David shifts in his sleep. Patrick gladly takes this opportunity to reposition himself and intently study his boyfriend’s face. 

It’s hardly a secret that David hates eye contact, finding discomfort in letting others see him express any sign of vulnerability. Patrick remembers when David passionately kissed him at the store during Singles Week and professed his love to him. David’s eyes were red-rimmed and he was undoubtedly choking back tears, yet refused to return Patrick’s doting gaze. He always found it cute when David couldn’t help but blush or curl his lips into the small, half smile that Patrick adored so much.

However, this sight was not what he anticipated. David’s furrowed brows and the shallow rise and fall of his chest spark worry in Patrick. Placing his arm on David’s shoulder, he slowly traces his hand down. His fearful suspicions are confirmed, as he feels David’s heart racing at a concerning, fast pace. 

Unfortunately, this isn’t the first time Patrick has witnessed David in this state of panic. He vividly remembers just a few weeks ago, when they were on a double date at the high ropes course. While Ted and Alexis were almost done crossing the first bridge, David was still clinging to the bottom of the ladder, shaking too intensely to take another step. Patrick was first at a loss for how to react, but he quickly learned how rubbing David’s back calmed him down and brought him back down to Earth.

Patrick repeated this process now, hoping to achieve the same success. His hand moved in small circles between David’s shoulder blades. Sure enough, he felt David’s breathing slowly return to normal underneath his palm. Patrick knows that he needs some space to fully recover, but he can’t help but pull his boyfriend close and kiss him sweetly on the underside of his jaw. This finally rouses David, as his eyes slowly lift open. 

“Bad dream?” Patrick asks, snaking his hand through David’s hair. David reacts with a pleasurable sigh, as well as a slight nod of his head.

“Yeah, but it’s ok now. I’m fine. I’m fine”, David replies shakily, much to Patrick’s disbelief. David attempts to lean in for a reassuring kiss, but Patrick quickly stops him, wanting to get a closer look at his face. When he brushes his fingers against David’s cheek, he takes note that David’s face is still flushed and clammy from the visions that brought so much anxiety. The lingering touch forces David to look at Patrick, adoration easily found in his sleepy, yet shaken gaze. 

“How could I not be ok, when I know you’ll always be here when I’m wild and wired?” 

Patrick can’t help but roll his eyes at the cheesy lyric. Yes, he did put on a particularly sentimental lip sync of Simply the Best at the store, serving as an olive branch. But this was a whole new level of snappiness that Patrick didn’t think David had in him. 

David finds humor in Patrick’s reaction, playing it even further by dramatically scooting so close to Patrick, he’s practically on top of him. With an exaggerated sigh, he nuzzles his head into Patrick’s neck and starts to doze off. 

Laughter bubbles in Patrick’s chest. The bed that they share together is king sized, yet both of them are taking up a hilariously small fraction of it. He notices that David has started to whine into his shoulder, nudging the hand that had stopped running through his hair. Patrick could not believe how much David enjoyed that this morning, since on usual circumstances, he was not allowed in a 3 foot radius of his precious pompadour. Just to spite him, Patrick simply gave him a chaste kiss on the head, before turning to his bedside table. It was still before 10 am and he thought his boyfriend deserved to rest, being he was so-called “not a morning person”. 

...

Patrick eventually found himself catching up on some reading, drinking a cup of tea, and listening to the soft breathing of David beside him. In the past, David has expressed his concerns that Patrick had become bored by their simple routine. However, Patrick could confidently say that these peaceful moments before the day officially began were his favorites in their relationship. 

As Patrick begins the next chapter, he feels an unexpected pair of hands caress at this sides, just below his ribs. He lets out a low breath, turning to David to shoot him a mock angry expression. David unsuccessfully feigns his sleep, given away by the smug grin slowly inching its way across his face. David’s strong hands continue to gravitate south, causing Patrick to groan in frustration. He’s tempted to swat David’s fingers away, yet he cannot physically bring himself to do it. 

It feels so damn good.

Just as his hands begin to play the the waistband of Patrick’s flannel pajama pants, the door to their bedroom flies open. 

“Knock, knock! Everybody decent?” Ray calls, walking into the room without warning. 

This snaps David out of his dreamy state, as he springs up against the headboard and jerks his hands off Patrick’s hips. “Oh my god”, David whispers dramatically, whipping his head towards Patrick with an expression of pure terror. Patrick returns his mug back to the bedside table and smirks into his lap. Usually, he would be slightly frustrated at Ray for barging in on their moment. But, David’s exasperated reaction is worth it, so he can’t complain. 

Ray quickly takes a step back, “I’m sorry, am I...interrupting something?” Ray has become a little more understanding when it comes to boundaries, but privacy is still a concept Ray struggles to grasp. Patrick feels David’s face become hot beside him, his ears reaching a shade of red he’s never seen before. Knowing his boyfriend is unable to respond, Patrick answers, “No, um, you’re good. What’s happening?” He feels David groan softly, but he begins to relax his shoulders, an indication that his agitation is slowly fading away. 

 

Relief overtakes Ray’s face. “Whew, good! Cause I have an important question for you two!” As Ray sits down at the corner of their bed, David manages to squeak out, “Well, I’m glad you’ve make yourself comfortable”. Patrick pretend-scolds him, jutting his elbow into David’s ribs.

Ray still doesn’t quite get David’s sarcasm, and unflappably continues his question, “Alright, so...how does everyone feel about lavender?” 

David presses his forehead into Patrick’s shoulder. He can tell David is pressing his lips tightly together against his t-shirt, desperately trying not to yell out in frustration. 

“Like, the scent?” Patrick asks, chuckling slightly into the question. He doesn’t understand the relevance of this conversation, but he finds great humor in the annoyance building up again in his boyfriend. 

“Yes! I thought, maybe a nice candle could make customers more welcomed at the studio. A nice whiff of lavender as they are being photographed! Or is lavender too mild, maybe a wood musk-“

“No! Lavender is great!” David pipes up, irritation evident in his tone. He was making it blatantly clear how desperately he wanted this chat to be over. 

Finally, Patrick could tell Ray was taking the hint. “Well, alright then! Thanks for the input! Also, I was gonna run to the pharmacy in a little bit. Do you guys need anything...specific?”

“I am going to die. This is my final resting place”, David whispers under his breath, just loud enough for Patrick to hear. 

Patrick sits up a little bit straighter in their bed. “No, I think David and I have things...under control here, but thanks for the offer”.

“Under control” David murmurs, mortified by the way this conversation has evolved. Patrick strokes David’s forearm under the covers, in attempt to calm him down. 

“Sounds good! Bye, you two!” Ray calls out, as he leaves the room. He is clearly oblivious to David’s flustered comments, which made this situation all the more enjoyable for Patrick. To make matters worse, Ray forgets to close the door on his way out, which initiates another groan from David. 

“I don’t know if you can tell, but that was not fun for me!” David exclaims, turning to face Patrick head on.

 

“Really?” Patrick replies, with a fake tone of sincerity, “cause your reaction did not hint that in the slightest! You are so cool under pressure, you know that?”

David twists his lips in dissatisfaction, and glares hard into Patrick’s eyes. He is preparing to receive a witty comeback in response, but instead Patrick is surprised by David’s mouth meeting his. Boy, does David know how to shut him up. All the tension that has built up by the unwanted interruption melts away, as Patrick wraps this arm around David’s waist and squeezes him closer. The kissing intensifies, causing David to adjust so he’s leaning on top of Patrick. His hand traces Patrick’s exposed bicep, initiating a shaky sigh from Patrick below him. This was nice. Unfortunately, they are both brought back to reality, when they hear Ray snapping his camera and shouting out commands to his clients being photographed downstairs. 

David is the one who pulls away first, resting his chin softly on Patrick’s chest. Patrick notices he is biting his bottom lip, a sign David has something to say but is struggling to find the right words. Patrick waits thoughtfully, snaking his hand underneath David’s t-shirt and encouragingly rubs his back. 

“Listen, you know how much I love this”, David begins, running his hand playfully through Patrick’s hair. “And Ray is…”, David grimaces at the open door.

“Friendly?” Patrick offers, as he sits up against the headboard. 

David concurs, nodding nervously, “The most friendly”. 

Patrick chuckles lightly, but his laughter stops when David grabs his hand and interlocks it with his.

“But I don’t think this is going to work for much longer”. 

David having second thoughts about their relationship makes Patrick’s heart drop. He admits his living situation isn’t the most ideal. When Patrick came to Schitt’s Creek, he saw it as a temporary escape from his troubling past. This was finally a chance for him to start fresh and gain a better understanding of who he was, after living in a constant state of confusion with Rachel. But once he met David, he knew moving was a decision he would never regret.

Many aspects of dating David were new and exciting changes for Patrick. But the one that took him most by surprise was he never knew that love could feel so natural and comforting. Whether it was a kiss good morning when he arrived at the store or their teasing banter during inventory, he had never felt more...seen, if that made sense. He no longer had lingering questions that begged to be answered or an image he had to live up to. Watching David be his authentic self every single day inspired Patrick to stand up a little taller, smile broader, and face the world with less trepidation. 

Patrick always found humor in David’s ability to be easily flustered, but he hadn’t considered how frustrated the lack of privacy actually made him feel. Maybe it was all too much for him? Was this the last straw?

Patrick guesses that he isn’t doing a good job masking his deep concern because David’s eyes quickly double in size. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no”, David reassures frantically, “Oh, god. That implied something that I-uh-don’t want to think about. Like ever!” 

Relief floods through Patrick, yet he finds it hard to meet David’s gaze again. Setting his eyes on a spot just above David’s shoulder, he tries his best to regain composure. Patrick hadn’t realized how long he’d been holding his breath. Now, it is David’s turn to comfort him. He doesn’t hesitate to cup Patrick’s jaw with both hands to ground him again. After a few seconds pass, Patrick musters the courage to return his boyfriend’s stare.

“What I wanted to say was, maybe it’s time to find a place...for ourselves?

Patrick is taken aback, not expecting David’s directness. Usually, it was Patrick who initiated big steps like these, being the most well versed in long term relationships. Moving in together was a concept Patrick thought about a lot, but he hadn’t wanted to move too fast and scare David off. The idea that David had been considering this step as well made Patrick’s heart swell. But, he couldn’t help but have a little fun.

“I don’t know, David” He sighs, playing with the collar on David’s shirt, “The smell of lavender does sound extremely appealing in the morning”. 

Patrick can tell David wants to scowl at him, but his mouth instead contorts into a sideways smirk.

“As much as I love Ray’s pharmacy runs” David teases, earning a laugh from Patrick, “I’m willing to make the sacrifice...for us” 

David moves on top of Patrick’s lap, straddling Patrick’s waist with his legs. As their lips meet, Patrick feels himself melting. 

Yeah, he definitely could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first fic ever, and I’m super excited about it. I wrote this about a week before the episode aired, so it does not match up completely with the actual storyline. But I still thought it was cute, so here we are! Comment what you thought about the end of the episode below or any topic suggestions for future fics! Thanks guys :))


End file.
